Spitelout Jorgenson
Spitelout is a Viking not named in How to Train Your Dragon he is Stoick's second-in-Command and Snotlout's father, to whom he resembles both in terms of appearance and personality. Appearance In How to Train Your Dragon Spitelout is first seen during the dragon raid at the beginning of the film. He is next seen when the adult Vikings discuss Stoick's suggestion to find the dragon's nest. He, along with others, sets sail for Helheim's Gate. They return sometime after, not having found the nest. Spitelout is present for Hiccup's final exam, and helps Stoick to restrain Toothless. He is among the Vikings who force Toothless to lead them to the nest. When the Red Death attacks, Spitelout is instructed by Stoick to lead everyone to the other side of the island while Stoick keeps it busy. He witnesses Hiccup and Toothless defeating the Red Death, and is one of the many who greet Hiccup when he awakens, if you see him, He is seen with a Terrible Terror on his shoulder during the ending of the film, suggesting it is his dragon. In the Series Spitelout has appeared in episode 12-"Thawfest" in the DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk TV series. It was revealed that Spitelout is Snotlout's father. Spitelout displays a highly conditional and narcissistic form of parental love towards Snotlout, taking great pride in his son's accomplishments, but turning on him in a very fearsome and unforgiving way when confronted with the possibility of him failing, as well as a general lack of empathy towards his son's emotional state in times of stress. This attitude goes a long way in explaining Snotlout's own lack of empathy, as well as his posturing, vainglorious bragging, and persistent denial of his flaws. It is possible that Spitelout had the same upbringing as he gives Snotlout. Given that possibility it is likely that Spitelout does in fact care about Snotlout, but is not sure how to show it. Spitelout is seen putting a lot of pressure on his son, making Snotlout absolutely terrified of losing the Thawfest games and face his father. Spitelout is also revealed to be in the Jorgenson clan, (this means that if he is Stoick's brother, he is likely his half brother) and he says that his family had never lost a Thawfest game before, suggesting that maybe he used to win every year in the Thawfest games when he was young. He makes a brief appearance among the gathered adults in "We Are Family Part I", when Stoick entrusted Hiccup with the Book of Dragons. Spitelout then appeared briefly in "Tunnel Vision", when he and the other villagers were forming a defensive line in the village against the invading Whispering Deaths. Later, Spitelout was cornered by a Whispering Death, but Gobber managed to come to his aid impeccably. His latest appearance is in "Race to Fireworm Island", where he callously suggests Snotlout get a new dragon to replace the ailing Hookfang. His motto is also said to be "Rest is for the weak." However, later in the episode Snotlout acknowledges that despite his respect for his father, the man knows nothing about dragons and Snotlout will just ignore any dragon-related advice from him in the future. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Spitelout is seen during the dragon race, wearing a displeased look on his face. Stoick slaps him on the back while he cheers Astrid on. He also made another appearance where comes out of his house to listen to Drago saying that Stoick is dead. Quotes How To Train Your Dragon He seems to only have five lines, the first and second during the dragon raid, the third during the meeting before setting sail for their first mission, the fourth when the dragons fly out of the opening recently made by the catapults, and the fifth when Stoick tells him to lead the Vikings to the far side of the island. * "Get inside!" * "Hoist the torches!" * "I'm with you, Stoick." * "We've done it!" * "Right, everybody to the far side of the island." Riders of Berk Thawfest: * "Faster, Snotlout! You have to push yourself!" * "Snotlout, Snotlout, OY! OY! OY!" * "What are we!?" (Snotlout: Killers!) "What d'we do!?" (Snotlout: We kill!) "What d'we say!?" * "That's my boy!" * "Ha ha! Why don't you just give us the medal now, Stoick? Save your boy the embarrassment!?" * "Snotlout! Get that dragon under control!" * "Did you ever hear the story of when I nearly lost the Thawfest Games?" (Snotlout: No, I never did!) "That's right - Because it never happened! No Jorgenson has ever even come close to losing the Thawfest Games. Don't you be the first." * (After Snotlout 'wins') "Now that's a Jorgenson!" Race to Fireworm Island: * "Snotlout! Have you seen my spare blugeon? I could have sworn I left it here." * "Yeah, I'll have to get back to the port: We're havin' a contest to see whose skull is strongest! Ha ha!" * "Troubles with the lizard, son?" * "You know what I say about rest? Rest is for the weak!" * (After seeing Hookfang ill) "You know, boy-o, as Viking warriors - If our swords are not cutting properly... We sharpen them. But, if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer... (He breaks the sword in half) ...We get a new sword... Thanks for the bludgeon!" Trivia *David Tennant, who provided Spitelout's voice, had previously narrated a series of Hiccup's adventures on audio book. *Unlike most of the male adult Vikings, Spitelout lacks a beard and instead sports stubble. *Spitelout is a reference to Baggybum the Beerbelly from the books. *In the series, Spitelout has a scar under his right eye but in the second film it is absent, either through it being faded or through a production goof. Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fathers